Copper the Great
by Founded2013
Summary: Rachel is super happy because she got all of the Kanto badges and she thinks her Arcanine, Copper, deserves a reward. What will his reward be? (It's pretty obvious). Lemon F OC x M Arcanine


Copper the Great

Rachel had finally gotten her 8th gym badge in Viridian City. She was happily skipping home to Pallet Town, with her Arcanine, Copper, tagging along with her.

Copper had always had a thing for Rachel. He loved her happy-go-lucky nature and how she was always praising him for his great success as a pokemon. (She'd had him since she was ten, after all.) Now, five years later, his crush was still going strong, even though he knew he was just a pokemon, and would never be anything more.

He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Rachel opening the door to their home.

"What's this?" Rachel asked herself, approaching a note left on the table. She began to read it out loud. "Dear, Rachel. Your father and I have gone to our friend's house in Pewter City for a Donny Jepp movie marathon. :D Anyway, we won't be back 'til one or two in the morning. You know his movies are very long. Well see you in a few hours. Love, Mom.

Rachel smiled a bit. This was just what she'd been hoping for. She beckoned Copper upstairs into her room. He knew what was coming, and was getting very aroused just thinking about it.

Rachel was a self-proclaimed nudist.

She was very shy about it and only did it when her parents weren't home. However, she never minded being naked around Copper- and he LOVED it.

Rachel shut the door and began to remove her clothes. First her shirt, then her shorts. Copper could feel his member unsheathing itself. He wanted to stop but he couldn't help it. It was just so hot.

Rachel continued as she removed her bra, her C-cup breasts bouncing a bit as she dropped the bra to the ground. Then came her panties, exposing her well-shaved pussy. She now stood completely naked in front of Copper. She went over to shut the blinds, just in case someone decided to eavesdrop- even though they'd need a ladder to do that because they were on the second floor XD. Copper got a great view of her great ass before she plopped down on the bed.

"Ahhhhhh...," she sighed happily. "Isn't this the best, Copper?" She asked. He replied by licking her cheek and hopping up on the bed. Rachel loved the feel of Copper's soft fur up against her naked body. She hugged Copper tightly, lightly rubbing her pussy across Copper's stomach. She moaned quietly, guzzling her head against Copper's. She slowly began to pick up speed as she continued rubbing her pussy against Copper's stomach.

Copper had figured out what she was doing and felt as his member continued to harden. He was getting embarrassed, but shook it off and began thrusting in the opposite direction as Rachel to intensify the pleasure. Rachel moaned again, but this time much louder. The intense grinding was becoming too much. She released her first load onto Copper's chest. There were still some juices in her pussy, though.

Copper hopped off the bed, hopping that Rachel hadn't seen his erect penis. But she had. She got on her knees, trying to get a good view of the Arcanine's cock. He shifted a bit, giving Rachel a quick glimpse of the pink rod. She could feel the juices flowing again. Copper eyed her wet pussy curiously, and then gave it a nice, long, lick.

Rachel moaned very loudly, very thankful her parents weren't home. She checked her watch. She still had almost three hours.

The juices continued to flow from Rachel's pussy, therefore causing Copper to lick her pussy more and more. She finally let out a huge moan and gave "commands" of sorts to Copper.

She opened up her pussy, showing Copper that there were more juices in there. Copper stuck his tongue in, getting a great moan from Rachel. He was finally catching on. Copper then withdrew his tongue from her pussy and licked her clit. With that, she spat her juices all over Copper's face. She was panting from all the pleasure.

She flipped over on her stomach, revealing her perfect ass. "Please, Copper! Give it to me!" She cried, pointing at Copper's clearly visible cock. She beckoned him to her ass. He tried to lick it, only to be rejected by her.

"No, no, no, you silly dog! You put that in here!" She told him, gesturing to his cock and then her ass. He seemed to get the idea.

Rachel moaned loudly as his enormous cock slowly made its was into her asshole. His animalistic instincts then took over as he began trusting into her.

"Oh, Copper! Faster, Copper! FASTER!" She yelled at him as he began to pick up the pace. The feeling of his hot dick grinding up against her big ass was indescribable. They finally both came, shooting their juices everywhere.

Luckily, Copper licked it all up happily. Also, he was able to withdraw with ease since pokemon's dicks don't swell up like regular dogs' do. She flipped over on her back this time.

"Alright, Copper. Time to lose you virginity," she muttered happily, guiding his dick in her wet pussy. Knowing what to do, he began thrusting very quickly into her.

"Slow down a bit! I wanna make this last," she told him between moans. He let up a bit, his slow movements eventually finding her G-spot. Rachel screamed in pleasure as Copper kept slowly brushing up against that part. He then saw her fondling with her nice, round breasts and took that role for her, licking them and watching them bounce slightly as he did so. Rachel gripped the sheets to try to keep herself from orgasming, but to no prevail. She spat her juices all over the canine's hot dick. He came inside of her too, his hot semen flowing out of her pussy as she sat up. She had one last job to do.

Both of them painting with cum stains all over Rachel's bed, she bent over and planted a series of kisses down the side of Copper's dick. Then, she sandwiched the monster between her breasts and began moving them up and down, up and down, up and down...

"Arrrrr..." Copper growled softly, clearly experiencing immense amounts of pleasure. She put her tongue on the tip of his cock. With that, he let out a roar and shot his seed all over Rachel's face. Copper laid down beside Rachel on the queen sized mattress, now littered with semen and other love juices. She plopped down beside Copper, nuzzling her naked body against his fur. She let out a happy sigh and nuzzled her face in his furry chest. She eventually fell asleep while Copper licked her perfect breasts.


End file.
